Génesis
by Crosseyra
Summary: Troyard había resultado ser alguien fuerte, preocupado por los suyos, determinado y de buen corazón. Su destino no era convertirse en un soldado, en un dictador o en un asesino, sino en un muchacho que debió pensar en sí mismo primero. Enamorado de Asseylum, Slaine había acabado por destruirse a sí mismo intentando protegerla a ella. Admirable, pero estúpido. /OrangeBat/Two!Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Olympus Knight y A-1 pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Inaho x Slaine (OrangeBat).

**Advertencias: **AU. Contenido homosexual explícito. **Spoilers del final de la serie.** Two!Shot.

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia es una Remake de la escena final de A/Z y **una secuela de "La Divina comedia de un Murciélago"**. Importante haber leído este Drabble de antemano.

Si estás de acuerdo con eso, adelante.

**Génesis**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado al fandom yaoi de A/Z**

* * *

**I**

_"__**L**__os periodistas están expectantes, los noticiarios transmiten en una cadena mundial el comienzo __ de la esperada ceremonia de activación de Aldnoah I en la tierra, una plataforma construida en conjunto con el financiamiento del imperio de Vers que permitirá universalizar Aldnoah, un poder descubierto hace décadas en Marte que, hasta ese momento, solo el linaje de la familia imperial de la nación de Vers poseía..."._

Inaho escuchaba las noticias de la radio desde el coche militar de la Confederación Mundial de Rusia en la Tierra, obsequiada por los altos mandos luego del fin de la guerra y las condecoraciones pertinentes a todo aquel que se le consideró como un héroe en batalla. Yuki, ascendida en los estamentos militares a Teniente hace medio año, conducía cuidadosamente por las calles de Rusia hacia el Sector Delta.

_"...La emperatriz de Marte; Asseylum Vers Allusia; sucesora de Rayregalia Vers Rayvers, asistirá en persona a la inauguración junto con la segunda dama imperial de Vers; Lemrina Vers Envers; y su prometido; el Conde Klancain; para la activación de la primera plataforma que daría acceso a la población mundial al poder de Aldnoah..."._

El paisaje corría en dirección contraria; la primavera en Rusia seguía siendo un poco gélida, pero los colores vivos propios de la estación eclosionaban en cada esquina que Inaho, con un parche negro cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, era capaz de apreciar. En un lugar cercano a la costa, en un pueblito tranquilo al Oeste del país, la brisa salada del mar que se inmiscuía por la ventana del auto le golpeaba el rostro con intensidad.

_"...Y gracias a los estudios y descubrimientos del profesor Troyard, científico destacado y muerto poco después de la catástrofe de Heavens Fall, se han podido hacer grandes avances en torno al funcionamiento de Aldnoah. Se espera que pronto se realicen nuevos tratados para que la Tierra y Vers vuelvan a colaborar en un novedoso proyecto en torno a estos descubrimientos..."_

Inaho parpadeó ligeramente ante la mención del apellido Troyard, pese a que su expresión se mantuvo tan inmutable como de costumbre. Serio y sereno, el castaño permaneció con la vista fija en el exterior mientras el ronroneo suave del motor en marcha del coche le relajaba los sentidos.

_"...Con la muerte de Slaine Troyard, el responsable de la guerra interplanetaria y el ente detrás del intento de asesinato de la emperatriz Asseylum en su visita a la tierra hace dos años atrás, la paz entre la Tierra y Vers ha quedado firma-..."_

Inaho observó a Yuki con cierta sorpresa en sus facciones al ver a la muchacha retirando el dedo del panel de la radio, apagando el aparato y sumiéndolos a ambos en un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido mecánico del coche. Bajo un sol resplandeciente y primaveral, el castaño se preguntó cuál era el motivo de tan precipitado movimiento.

Antes de formularlo siquiera, Yuki ya había contestado a sus dudas.

—No finjas conmigo, Naho-kun.

Inaho observó los ojos ámbares de su hermana fijos en la carretera.

—No estoy fingiendo. —respondió el menor de los Kaizuka.

—Entonces me dirás que no te han afectado en nada las noticias.

—Sé que es mentira; no tiene caso reparar en la historia oficial.

Yuki suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de preocupación al castaño. La herida de su ojo izquierdo hace un buen tiempo que había cicatrizado por completo, sin embargo, con la ausencia del motor analítico le era todavía un poco extraño atisbar a su hermanito con un parche cubriéndole el hueco vacío.

—Dices que es un buen chico... —pronunció la mujer con cuidado. Inaho dirigió su ojo bueno hacia ella. —No puedo imaginarme a un buen chico disparándole a mi hermano menor en la cabeza.

—No lo hizo por voluntad propia. —replicó rápidamente el castaño. —Era la mejor opción que tenía para salvar a Seylum-san. Si Seylum-san hubiera muerto ese día, la guerra no habría terminado y no tendríamos una paz jurada.

Yuki arrugó el entrecejo, apenada, y apretó sus dedos alrededor del volante negro del automóvil.

—Naho-kun, lo que hizo...

—No merece el perdón de nadie; lo sé. —Yuki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa en la entrada de la garganta, mientras Inaho le atisbaba con su rojiza y penetrante mirada, ensañado hondamente en sus palabras. —Pero él sigue siendo un humano, y todo lo que hizo lo llevó a cabo por sentimientos humanos. Fueron errores que nadie ha querido darle la oportunidad de redimir.

Los ojos ámbares de la mayor de los Kaizuka adoptaron un brillo distinto en el iris, como si las palabras del castaño hubieran tenido un significado más profundo detrás de la superficialidad que representaba ser amable con el prisionero. Yuki lo sabía; lo había sabido desde el momento en que Slaine Troyard había sido puesto a bordo del _Deucalion_ luego de la batalla con la Condesa Femieanne en Tanegashima; y el cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas hasta ahora no le habían dejado cabida a dudas.

Cerró por un milisegundo los ojos y, suspirando quedamente, declaró:—Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Inaho desvió la mirada hacia la carretera a su frente.

—Desde el momento en que lo conocí me he sentido de esta manera. Es extraño; me siento enfermo, pero cuando lo veo todo logra disiparse un poco.

—Kaizuka Inaho enamorado de semejante muchacho. —rezongó la morena, encarando una ceja y suspirando con resignación. —Podrías haber elegido a la princesa Asseylum, ¿sabes? Ella estaba muy interesada en ti.

Inaho sonrió ladeando la cabeza, un poco descolocado por las conjeturas de su hermana.

—Seylum-san es una buena amiga, y parece muy feliz con el Conde Klancain dirigiendo Vers. —espetó, y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana polarizada; el paisaje exterior seguía corriendo en dirección contraria sin reparo alguno. —Estoy interesado en hacer feliz a otra persona.

Yuki esbozó una media sonrisa; nunca había sido buena para combatir contra los deseos de Inaho. Le chico no era imprudente ni mucho menos estúpido, sin embargo, le ponía de los nervios sus movimientos osados por lograr sus propios propósitos o un bien en común. Esa no era la excepción; interesarse de una manera amorosa en un convicto interplanetario era, quizás, lo más descabellado que había hecho hasta hoy.

Optó por dejar el tema y distender el ambiente.

—Ah. ¿Y en hacer feliz a tu propia hermana? Tengo prioridad por tener parentesco sanguíneo.

Inaho sonrió, bufando levemente.

—Pero Yuki-nee ya es feliz con el capitán Marito.

Yuki sonrió.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

**II**

Un camino rocoso con paredes de ladrillos. Una puerta de acero al final del pasillo. Todo guardia y persona existente al interior saludándole militarmente con la mano rígida sobre la frente a la par que avanzaba hacia la entrada de la celda en la que cierto muchacho de rubios cabellos se había mantenido confinado los últimos meses luego de finalizada la guerra.

En una casa grande y antigua construida en el siglo diecinueve, en medio de un pueblito pequeño y costero del oeste de Rusia denominado por la Confederación Mundial de la Alianza Terrestre como el "Sector Delta", se mantenía en arresto _domiciliario _al supuesto responsable directo de la invasión de los Caballeros Orbitales contra la Tierra en el año dos mil catorce, desencadenando a su vez la segunda guerra interplanetaria entre el imperio Vers y el planeta azul.

También acusado de ser la cabeza detrás del delito de casi homicidio contra Asseylum Vers Allusia, actual emperatriz de Marte, hace dos años atrás.

Una persona públicamente muerta para el resto del mundo.

Todo eran solo mentiras baratas de los altos mandos para reafirmar la paz entre ambas naciones.

Inaho alargó la mano, empujó la puerta de acero inoxidable hacia un lado e ingresó a la habitación. Las paredes de vidrio impenetrable y a prueba de balas reflejaron su figura esbelta en todas direcciones; su rostro saltó por todas partes y se veía a sí mismo continuamente con el parche negro sobre el ojo izquierdo. Al centro, sentado frente a una mesa de metal pulido y con las muñecas desnudas, el chico que había desaparecido del mapa observaba un punto vacío e inerte en alguna parte del piso.

El muchacho rubio de opacos ojos verdes era una sombra de lo que Slaine Troyard había sido.

Inaho sintió un revoltijo de cosas en la boca del estómago al verlo en ese estado, sin embargo, no lo demostró. Se sentó frente al muchacho en la silla restante y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio, al menos, notara su presencia. Pasaron los minutos, lentos y tortuosos, y nada sucedió.

Kaizuka decidió por levantarse y solicitar que amablemente le facilitaran el tradicional tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas que, en una de sus visitas anteriores, había dejado en el lugar para entretención del muchacho.

Dudaba mucho que Slaine le hubiera echado un ojo siquiera.

Instantes más tarde el tablero estaba sobre la mesa metálica, los alfiles y las torres en su lugar; el blanco del lado de Inaho, el negro de Slaine.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? No pareces estar muy mal. —afirmó el castaño, alargando los dedos y moviendo un peón un espacio al frente, iniciando la partida. Miró al muchacho y agregó:—Pero será mejor que comas; el guardia se estaba quejando.

Observó de reojo a Slaine; el chico tenía los pómulos afilados, la piel más pálida y las mejillas algo ahuecadas. Su cabello, más opaco de lo normal, estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Había prácticamente mentido para no hacer sentir incómodo al chico respecto a su lamentable aspecto, pero supuso que el rubio cenizo no escucharía ni una palabra que saliera de sus labios, ni las de nadie en realidad.

—Te toca.

Dentro de Inaho todavía llameaba la esperanza de que Slaine volviera a ser el chico alegre, inteligente y optimista devoto a Asseylum que había conocido en el _Deucalion_, luego del combate en Tanegashima. Había caído por él de una manera casi absoluta y—porqué no—caótica.

Troyard había resultado ser alguien fuerte, preocupado por los suyos, determinado y de buen corazón. Una persona sana y buena en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra, un chico que su destino no era convertirse en un soldado, en un dictador o en un asesino, sino en un muchacho que, quizás, debió pensar por sí mismo primero. Enamorado de Asseylum Vers Allusia, Slaine había acabado por destruirse a sí mismo intentando protegerla a ella.

Admirable, pero estúpido.

Tan estúpido como Inaho, quien había luchado ferozmente para evitar la ejecución de Slaine días más tarde de haber sido capturado por las Fuerzas de la Alianza Terrestre , llegando a un acuerdo simple. El mundo y la Confederación necesitaban a alguien a quien culpar por el estallido de la guerra, y también a alguien a quien aniquilar para pagar al precio. Slaine Troyard como la figura pública que era y su entera identidad morirían como el autor detrás del ataque terrorista contra la princesa de Vers dos años atrás, sin embargo, el chico en carne y hueso viviría aislado en el Sector Delta.

Lo haría hasta que Inaho Kaizuka lograra la aprobación de la Confederación para sacarlo de allí con una nueva identidad.

Slaine permaneció desplomado sobre la silla, mirando el mismo punto muerto sin nada en especial en el suelo de baldosas blancas; los ojos verdes sin luz y unas marcadas bolsas bajo la comisura. Inaho permaneció impasible, y extendió el brazo hacia adelante para mover una pieza negra por el chico.

La voz rasposa del rubio le detuvo a medio camino.

—Tu ojo... ¿Es de cuando te disparé?

Kaizuka levantó la mirada. Por primera vez desde que ingresó a la sala, Slaine había puesto sus ojos aguamarina sobre él.

Sabía a lo que se refería; la misión de Rusia en donde detuvieron exitosamente la fuente de energía de Aldnoah de la nave de los Caballeros Orbitales. La sala de _Aldnoah Drive_, el lugar donde había confesado sus sentimientos a un inestable Slaine luego de que el Conde Saazbaum disparara a la princesa.

Le sorprendía que lo recordara.

—Un motor analítico conectado a los nervios del cerebro ocupaba este espacio. —Inaho se llevó una mano al rostro y acarició con la yema de los dedos el parche negro que recubría su ojo izquierdo. —Pero me lo quité porque ya no lo necesito.

—Ya va siendo hora. —susurró Slaine, e Inaho comprendió que no se refería para nada al motor analítico faltante. Troyard se mantuvo con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, sin fuerzas para nada más que hablar. —Engañé, robé, maté... y sacrifiqué a muchos compañeros. Por favor...

—No. —le cortó rápidamente. —Vas a vivir.

Slaine encogió los hombros y apretó los labios con una presión lo suficientemente fuerte para que su boca se tornara blanca con tiznes amoratados. Los dedos rígidos encerraron sus propias manos e, incapaz de reprimir tanta ira y desesperación en su interior, incrustó las uñas carcomidas en su propia piel.

—¿Por qué...? —susurró, y rápidamente su voz se transformó en un rugido desbordante de rabia. Estampó el puño derecho sobre la mesa de metal, y las piezas sobre el tablero se tambalearon hasta caer. —¡¿Por qué me salvaste?!

Inaho acomodó las piezas en su lugar otra vez.

—Seylum-san me pidió que te salvara. —declaró, y se levantó cuando Slaine abrió los ojos de golpe y el rostro se le deformó en una mueca de completo asombro. Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar a un lado del muchacho. —Pero mayoritariamente ha sido cosa mía.

Los ojos viajaron velozmente hacia el rostro de Inaho; no recordaba la última vez que habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Habían hecho buenas migas al instante cuando el rubio había subido a bordo de la nave _Deucalion _hace poco más de dos años como un aliado de la familia imperial, y con el paso de los días habían adoptado un código de confidencialidad casi inquebrantable. Se llevaban bien, congeniaban de maravilla; Slaine entendía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado drásticamente por su entera culpa.

O pensaba que lo habían hecho.

—Lo que te dije en la nave de los Caballeros Orbitales, hace dos años, no fueron solo palabras. —la voz de Inaho le llegó a los oídos como un murmullo apenas audible. Kaizuka bajó la voz al decirlo, y tiznes de sonrojo moteadas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, la determinación que flameaba en su único ojo visible terminó por desconcertar completamente a Slaine.

Hablaba en serio.

Troyard recordaba a la perfección ese momento. Él con el arma en la mano señalando a su sien, los brazos de Inaho sujetándole firmemente en lo que sus piernas temblaban, el cuerpo de la princesa Asseylum tumbado sobre el piso metálico de la gigantesca sala de _Aldnoah Drive _con un charco de sangre tiñendo su cabellera rubia. Una batalla se libraba fuera, mientras Inaho le había robado el segundo beso que Slaine había dado en su vida.

_Él había jalado el gatillo porque no se tenía permitido dividir su corazón en dos personas a quienes no sería capaz de proteger._

El castaño posó una mano sobre el hombro de Slaine, y el rubio inmediatamente rehuyó el contacto mordiéndose los labios hasta herirse. No podía dejar que Inaho se infectara con su asquerosa persona.

—Te disparé.

—Sí, lo hiciste. No te gustaba como yo lo hago, y entre Seylum-san y yo, la respuesta era obvia. La amabas a ella, y yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por protegerla.

—Hice cosas terribles. —volvió a decir, abrazándose a sí mismo, buscando y encontrando mil y un razones para no creer en nada.

Simplemente dejar de vivir.

Inaho sonrió apenas.

—Lo hiciste por amor.

—¡¿Desde cuándo has justificado esas atrocidades con algo como el amor?! —vociferó Slaine, incapaz de soportar tantas justificaciones, tantas palabras bonitas, tanta amabilidad proveniente de una persona a quien había hecho un daño irreversible. —Era una guerra, y siempre fuiste un maldito racionalista. Cometí crímenes irrevocables. Comprometí y engañé a tantas personas que no merecían sufrir por esto... Utilicé a Lemrina para mantener a salvo a la princesa...

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano; se sentía tan avergonzado de los errores que había cometido todo ese tiempo...

—No fuiste tú quien le disparó a Seylum-san. —la voz de Inaho volvió a tomarle desprevenido. Tragó grueso, sintiendo que ya no lo soportaría de nuevo. —No fuiste tú quien planeó su asesinato en su visita pacifista a la tierra. Confiaste en mí incluso cuando era tu enemigo por protegerla, y sacrificaste todos tus ideales para volver a Marte del brazo del Conde Saazbaum porque entendías que aquí, en la tierra, no había tecnología suficiente para salvarla.

Y todo al interior de Slaine se quebró. Se rompió en mil pedazos; su alma cayó al suelo con un ruido tan estrepitoso que el eco de los pedacitos de su corazón chocando contra el vacío y haciéndose trizas se expandió por la amplitud de la sala. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y cubrió su expresión lamentable y sus lágrimas desbordantes del ojo rojizo del otro. No supo que todavía seguía teniendo un corazón hasta que sintió que se le resquebrajaba en el pecho y dolía.

Dolía tanto.

Tanto como para querer morir ahí mismo.

Inaho le observó respetando su espacio, sintiendo que su corazón se apretujaba con cada sollozo, con cada grito, con cada lamento que Troyard profesaba en medio del llanto incontenible que estaba dejando salir. Viéndole tan destruido, solo y vulnerable, Kaizuka no tuvo otra opción que rodear sus hombros entre sus brazos y acurrucar su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos rubios opacos para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Nunca había sido bueno tratando con la gente.

"Por favor, sálvalo de su infelicidad".

Iba a hacerlo aunque no se lo pidieran.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —susurró Inaho apoyando sus labios sobre la coronilla de Slaine, en lo que este aceptaba el gesto y estrujaba las ropas pulcras del muchacho entre sus dedos pálidos y tensos, llorando. —No asumas responsabilidades que no son tuyas, _Bat._

Segundos, minutos, horas... Inaho no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Troyard finalmente calmara su corazón y las lágrimas se secaran. Cuando ya no quedó nada en su interior que dejar salir, su cuerpo se transformó en un peso muerto, débil y cansado, apoyado contra la figura esbelta del castaño.

—No merezco la misericordia de nadie. —musitó con voz rasposa, derrotado.

Inaho sonrió con tristeza.

—Acabaste destruyéndote a ti mismo por Seylum-san. Si no la hubieras salvado ese día, todo hubiera terminado de una forma muy diferente. Simplemente elegiste el camino equivocado para ti.

—_Orange..._

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado. —espetó Inaho, enredando los dedos en los cabellos rubios de Slaine y posando su mentón sobre la mata de pelo cenizo que había en su cabeza. Sintió los dedos del muchacho contraerse con fuerza sobre su ropa y una respiración irregular trotando en el pecho contrario. —Dudo que lo hagan ahora, y he luchado todo este tiempo para volver a verte y decírtelo de nuevo. No espero una respuesta, porque probablemente no la hay, y con eso es suficiente.

—Inaho...

Kaizuka se apartó levemente, deslizando sus manos por las mejillas pálidas y ahuecadas de Slaine, sujetando el rostro blanco y demacrado entre sus manos desnudas. Obligó a Troyard a atisbarle a los ojos con determinación, con devoción, con el cariño que juraba tenerle.

—Te amo.

Y se inclinó lo suficiente para tocarle la boca con los labios. Las manos de Slaine temblaron sobre el uniforme azul de Inaho, indecisas, incapaces de saber qué era lo correcto y qué no. Las sensaciones fluyeron en su interior como una corriente furiosa e imparable, y los lágrimas volvieron a rodar como perlas sobre el rostro blancucho y las mejillas sonrosadas de su cara. Se rindió, incapaz de soportarlo, y dejó que sus manos cayeran a los costados, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose de lleno.

Todo comenzó a sentirse de una manera diferente.

Cuando se separaron, todavía quedaba un hilillo de saliva que los mantenía en contacto.

Inaho sonrió, quitando los restos de lágrimas que quedaron anidadas en su cara, y besó su frente con suavidad.

—Déjame sacarte de aquí.

Y Slaine Troyard aceptó.

* * *

Vi el último capítulo de la serie, y quedé tan mal que tuve que hacer mi propia versión de los hechos para reparar un poco mi corazón destrozado de fujoshi. Aunque era imposible que formaran una pareja, Inaho y Slaine podrían haber sido grandes amigos y haber formado un excelente equipo en el campo de batalla. PERO NO.

A mí en un principio Asseylum me sentaba bien. Era bonita, simpática, quería ayudar al débil y el diseño de su personaje como primera princesa imperial de Vers me encantaba. PERO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ME FUI AL CARAJO. Slaine era una buena persona; un muchacho increíble (llorón y todo) que había sido capaz de vender su alma al infierno por ella, y Asseylum apenas e intentó ver el trasfondo de todo lo que hizo. Demonios, que quedó como el malo de la película, el chico loco que intentó matar a la princesa y hacerse de poder para comandar un ejército de lunáticos.

No, no y no. Para mí ese no fue un verdadero final.

En fin, este va a ser un Two-Shot que espero poder terminar pronto. La segunda parte estará lista luego de la actualización de Rude, que el archivo del capítulo ya va un poco más avanzado de la mitad.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Olympus Knight y A-1 pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Inaho x Slaine (OrangeBat).

**Advertencias: **Contenido homosexual explícito. Spoilers del final de la serie.

**Aclaraciones: **Saltos cronológicos dispersos entre cada escena (I, II, III, etc)

**Génesis**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado al fandom yaoi de A/Z**

* * *

**I**

**C**uando Inaho disparó con el cañón del Kataphraktos naranjo hacia la nave alargada como un pájaro de _Bat,_ la enorme estructura se tambaleó en hélices en el cielo oscuro antes de lanzarse en picada contra la tierra y desaparecer por las praderas de Tanegashima, dejando a su paso un rastro de niebla negra. Si bien Kaizuka había tomado la decisión primaria de acabar con cualquier posible enemigo de la princesa de Vers, pronto se dio cuenta que había sido, por lo demás, algo estúpido de su parte.

Solo por ello señaló a una turbina en vez de la propia cabina de pilotaje.

La tierra y las aguas marinas se remecieron con el estruendo de la nave estrellándose en alguna parte de la isla, y a Inaho se le ordenó rápidamente por parte de su capitán de escuadrón volver al puerto para retirarse. Sin embargo, el chico hizo caso omiso y, silenciando el transmisor radial posicionado en su pecho y en la propia cámara de pilotaje del Kataphraktos naranja, avanzó por la orilla rocosa de la playa hacia los interiores de Tanegashima siguiendo una concentrada columna de humo.

Supo que le llamaban, que le gritaban poco menos para que volviera con el equipo. Yuki e Inko eufóricas por su precipitado movimiento hacia un posible enemigo, pero no le importaba. Una corazonada era lo único que necesitaba para seguir.

Siguiendo los rastros sucios en el cielo, Inaho cruzó a través de Tanegashima. Le tomó, quizás, una hora encontrar la nave destrozada en una pendiente rocosa, sumergiendo parte de la estructura en una enorme ciénaga con olor nauseabundo, reconocible por los detalles rojizos y los vestigios de lo que había sido una gran columna de humo que ascendía en espirales, tóxica y notoria, hacia el cielo.

Inaho descendió del kataphraktos y metió los pies en el barro espeso para acercarse a la cabina, el arma en mano. El fango le llegaba fácilmente a la cadera, y tuvo que luchar ávidamente con el lodo antes de poder ingresar a la nave. Era pequeña en comparación con enemigos anteriores, pero no por ello menos peligrosa si su piloto lo era.

_Bat _había demostrado ser un piloto formidable.

Inspeccionando el interior, finalmente pudo dar con la cabina de pilotaje.

Allí, inconsciente sobre el asiento y en medio de la oscuridad rasgada, Slaine Troyard luchaba por un poco de oxígeno. Tenía la cara pálida, sucia y amoratada por los golpes del aterrizaje, y su respiración era forzosa e irregular, lo suficientemente gangosa para preocupar al castaño; si moría no podría sonsacar información alguna. Indefeso como estaba le ató las manos, arrancando un cable suelto y chispeante del panel, y como pudo se lo llevó al Kataphraktos naranja. No fue sencillo el abordaje, pero logró ingeniárselas para traerlo consigo.

Encendió el transmisor de la cabina y se comunicó con la capitana Darzana. Recibió órdenes de retornar de inmediato al punto del puerto, y las primeras palabras que Inaho pronunció luego de ello fueron suficientes para cambiar la historia una vez más.

—Tengo a un rehén conmigo.

Poco se imaginaba que Slaine Troyard era el buen amigo de Seylum-san, el chico que hablaba sobre cómo se reflectaba la luz en grandes cantidades de agua, el dueño del colgante ovalado que la princesa llevaba en su pecho; el muchacho que iba a terminar robándole el corazón a Kaizuka Inaho de una manera casi inmediata.

En el séptimo cielo, como dicen por ahí.

**II**

El palacio de invierno seguía teniendo una presencia y belleza insuperable a lo largo de los poco más de trecientos años que llevaba en pie desde su construcción. La gran reja de acero dorado custodiada por la Guarda Marciana era impotente incluso para ser una porción insignificante de lo que representaban las dimensiones del lugar, y toda la planicie pavimentada era ocupada por los soldados marchando en espectáculo y los vehículos pasando dirigidos por escoltas hacia el restringido y exclusivo interior de la mansión rusa.

San Petersburgo estaba cubierta por la nieve de las fechas heladas; el palacio del último zar de la Rusia imperial brillaba pomposo y con esplendor bajo la noche oscura que se cernía sobre la nación blanca. La actual emperatriz de Vers, ascendida al trono de Marte hace poco más de un año y seis meses, celebraba su tan esperada boda bajo el alelo de la más alta élite terrestre y marciana.

Como un acto de unión entre ambos mundos, el matrimonio de la soberana Asseylum Vers Allusia con el Conde Klancain Cruhteo se realizaba en suelo terrestre, tomando como escenario el Palacio de Invierno que en su tiempo perteneció a la dinastía Rumánov, últimos zares y zarinas antes de la revolución Rusa.

Un espectáculo que reafirmaba la paz entre el planeta azul y Marte.

Una instancia donde los personajes más importantes a nivel mundial e interplanetario se reunían para conmemorar una firma de amistad entre distintas facciones.

Un lugar donde fluctuaba un ambiente de ensueño.

Y era por esa misma razón que Inko Amifumi se sentía tan incómoda, desapegada y sobrante al interior de una de las esplendorosas habitaciones de palacio, rodeada de sus más cercanos amigos, mirándose el vestido rojo de pliegues como si fuera un harapo andrajoso y sucio. Venía del mercado japonés, porque no recibía sueldo del Estado al no continuar desempeñándose como soldado de las Fuerzas Terrestres, y el dinero de su familia no alcanzaba para costearse algo más digno de una boda real.

—Odio esto. —escupió Rayeth, arrellanándose un poco más en el asiento fino de terciopelo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra con un aire de desdén.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Calm, sonriendo. —Porque esto es fabuloso. Hay comida gratis de primera, somos invitados honoríficos y hay chicas lindas rondando por todo Buckingham.

—Primero, tonto, Buckingham queda en Londres; estamos en Rusia. —dijo Areash, sonriendo apenas y señalando a Craftsman con el dedo. —Segundo: Estas chicas tiene gustos demasiado finos como para fijarse en ti.

—¡Mala persona!

—¡Cerebro de anguila!

—Aunque Rayeth diga eso, parece muy animada. —comentó Nina a Inko, quien continuaba mirando su vestimenta con recelo y cierta pena anidada en sus ojos granate. Klein le tomó la mano y la alejó de su vestido. —Y creo que Inko-chan también debería olvidarse de tonterías y disfrutar un poco de la noche.

Amifumi le devolvió la mirada, suspirando.

—No puedo escuchar eso de alguien que ha usado un vestido imperial perteneciente a la propia emperatriz de Marte. ¡Ah, te veías tan mona, Nina! Yo no pude costear algo más que esta cosa.

—No te apenes. ¡Te ves muy bien!. —alabó Nina, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. —Con un poco de suerte atraerás la mirada de un chico lindo. ¡Los has visto rondar por aquí, son muy guapos!

Inko frunció las cejas, sonrojada hasta la médula, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer callar a la chica cubriéndole la boca con sus manos. Calm comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, y Rayeth intentó golpearlo para que guardara silencio, apelando a que era molesto. Continuaron así por un rato, cada uno riendo por la más mínima insignificancia, hasta que Amifumi recorrió con sus ojos el reloj de péndulo apostado en medio de una pared tapizada en alfombra oscura.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche.

—Inaho-kun no ha dado señales de vida. —acotó Nina, apagando sus carcajadas. —En media hora comienza la ceremonia.

—¿En qué está pensando? Haciéndose el _cool _hasta para llegar tarde a la boda de una emperatriz. —rezongó la morena, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ah, honestamente no me sorprendería que no apareciera. —Calm apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino de su boca. —Ya saben, la princesa se casa. Ella e Inaho tenían una relación más profunda que con el resto... y creo que todos concordamos en que su compromiso con el Conde _Crustáceo_ es un acuerdo para detener la rebelión de los marcianos.

Luego de las palabras del chico, el silencio se expandió vorazmente por la lujosa habitación; cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. La relación entre Asseylum e Inaho estaba manchado en tiznes que sus amigos, en realidad, nunca pudieron comprender realmente. Kaizuka, según su hermana, había mostrado un interés inusual por la princesa, sin embargo, ellos notaban una inclinación más clara por el chico Slaine hace tres años. Y era confuso, demasiado quizás, porque la relación entre el trío era complicadísima en muchos aspectos. Las cosas, en verdad, no terminaron como debieron haberlo hecho.

La pregunta era otra.

¿Asseylum o Slaine?

Por alguno de los dos Inaho arriesgó la vida en reiteradas ocasiones durante la guerra.

Calm chasqueó la lengua, se echó hacia atrás y bufó con molestia.

—Esto es complicadísimo. Inaho ha estado haciendo viajes rutinarios hasta Rusia, y nadie sabe el motivo.

—Todavía no supera la muerte del traidor.

Nina hizo una mueca ante la mención del responsable de la guerra interplanetaria, atisbando a Rayeth con los labios fruncidos.

—El Slaine que conocimos no era una mala persona.

—Yo no lo conocí tanto como ustedes. —rezongó Areash, rascándose el brazo desnudo con sus uñas limadas. —Pero no me calza que una persona que intentó asesinar a su amiga más preciada y le disparó al chico con el que se llevaba de maravilla fuera una buena persona.

Klein guardó silencio, inesperadamente incómoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática. Observó hacia la única puerta en la habitación, preguntándose si al otro lado de la madera fina estaría alguien esperando, escuchando, prestando atención a sus palabras. Se sentía paranóica y un poco desequilibrada con ello, porque, de todas maneras, no tenía ni idea cómo hablar ruso.

Calm afiló la mirada, interesado.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que Slaine Troyard no fue realmente el responsable detrás del ataque en la visita de la princesita a la Tierra antes de todo el jaleo. —el mundo se detuvo completamente por un instante; Inko, Nina y Clam contuvieron en aliento por un par de segundos. La habitación, de pronto, se tornó más fría. —Ese chico estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Asseylum; se le notaba a kilómetros. Estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le acercase, pero _no a ella._

Silencio otra vez. Si bien era una hipótesis válida y sus puntos eran concisos, nadie quería sacar el tema a colasión tan repentinamente. Era de conocimiento popular lo que sucedió luego de la batalla contra el ejército de Slaine Saazbaum, y también los daños colaterales que surgieron con su muerte—que en realidad era un tema bastante especulativo entre la propia milicia—. Su ejecución tuvo uno o dos testigos, pero nada más que eso.

Rayeth chasqueó la lengua.

—Además tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinar a la verdadera princesa y suplantarla por su doble malvado, cosa que no hicieron. —dijo. —La mantuvieron viva, incluso si al despertar la chiquilla delataba todo lo ocurrido, como acabó por pasar. Es extraño que su propio homicida no haya terminado el trabajo en dos años.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor? —interrumpió Inko, apretando los labios. Sus manos cerrándose y sus dedos estrujando los pliegues de su vestido rojo. Rayeth le miró en silencio. —Slaine Troyard está muerto; el mismo Inaho lo ejecutó en la bahía. No le sentaría nada bien a ningún marciano decir su nombre precisamente hoy, en presencia de la familia imperial y de su propia soberana. Dejemos el tema, se los suplico.

Calm abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló inmediatamente al caer en los ojos suplicantes de Nina. La muchacha sostenía las manos de Amifumi entre las suyas, dándole apoyo tácito, y aunque Rayeth quisiera seguir echándole leña al fuego con el asunto en cuestión, terminó por apegarse a la decisión colectiva.

Se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—Volviendo al tema; dudo que Inaho esté enamorado de Asseylum. —espetó firme, revolviendo sus cosas en el pequeño bolso que traía consigo, hurgando. Calm vio un sobre color crema aparecer entre sus dedos. —No creo ser la única que recibió esto hace un par de semanas.

Calm extendió una mano y cogió la cuartilla con cuidado, analizándola. Tuvo un déja vú instantáneo, y una mueca de completo asombro se formó en su rostro. De momento, el corbatín negro amarrado al cuello de la camisa comenzó a asfixiarle, y al abrir el sobre y leer todo lo que había en el papel terminó por sacarlo ampliamente de sus casillas.

¿Él, Calm Craftman, el único e indiscutible mejor amigo de Inaho, era el único que no había recibido la invitación a la boda de Kaizuka? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? ¡Indignante!

Leyó con cuidado, pasando los ojos por cada letra impresa en el papel rugoso y texturado.

—¿S. Newman? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Quién es?

Rayeth encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, pero quien quiera que sea, debe ser una chica muy interesante como para haber atrapado al cabeza hueca de Inaho.

—Ella es la razón por la que Inaho viaja a Rusia semanalmente, al parecer. —acotó Inko, predeciblemente interesada en la cuestión; de todos modos no hace mucho gustaba un montón de Inaho.

—Quizás asista con ella a la boda. —Nina soltó una risilla y comenzó a moverse entusiasmada. —¡Vamos a conocerla! ¡Qué emocionante!

Calm volvió los ojos hacia la invitación, releyendo nuevamente.

—La invitación toma fecha el veinticuatro de Diciembre. —afirmó, rascándose la nuca y mordiéndose la mejilla interna. —Menudo día ha escogido.

El cuarteto calló precipitadamente cuando tocaron a la puerta de la despampanante habitación del palacio. Con ojos expectantes y voz ahogada, Nina fue la única lo suficientemente centrada como para dar el visto bueno a la presencia de quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la entrada.

La pesada y fina puerta del cuarto se deslizó hacia el costado; la figura de la no-tan-pequeña Eddelrittuo apareció bajo el marco tallado. Con el cabello recogido en una trenza corona y el flequillo apenas cubriéndole las cejas, la dama de compañía de la emperatriz mantuvo una expresión serie en el rostro. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y un brillo inusual serpenteaba en sus ojos, probablemente excitada por volver a ver a los terrícolas que ayudaron a acabar con la guerra y, de paso, se hicieron gente cercana a la soberana de Marte.

A Nina se le escapó una sonrisa radiante y sincera al ver a Eddelrittuo más alta, con el cuerpo más definido y las facciones más pulidas. Seguía siendo una niña, pero claramente se le notaban los efectos de la pubertad.

Eddelrittuo se inclinó, reverenciando, con un pie tras el otro.

—Con su permiso. Su excelencia, la emperatriz Asseylum, quiere verles. —anunció.

Salieron apresuradamente de la despampanante habitación del Palacio de Invierno, siendo escoltados por la pequeña Eddelrittuo; a la emperatriz jamás se debía hacerle esperar.

Recorrieron los pasillos de palacio en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. La emoción se deslizaba por cada arteria al saber que eran solicitados por la propia Asseylum, la muchacha que, apenas sus dieciocho años cumplidos, celebraba su boda junto con el mundo. Entre Condes y entre Presidentes. Entre la realeza y la política.

Eddelrittuo se detuvo frente a una puerta alta, angosta y atiborrada de decorados dorados y tallados en la madera. Tocó tres veces, y esperó impasible la respuesta. La puerta se abrió apenas en una rendija, y la cabeza de la nodriza de bodas apareció tras ella. La mujer asintió, echándole un vistazo ligeramente malumorado al resto, y dejó el espacio abierto para poder ingresar.

Lo hicieron; la amplia habitación brilló bajo los ojos de Inko.

Al fondo, sentada frente a un espejo enorme y siendo atendida por tres pares de manos en el peinado de su dorado cabello, Asseylum Vers Allusia observaba su reflejo con una gran sonrisa. A su lado, asentada en una inusual silla de ruedas, Lemrina Vers Envers, la segunda dama de Vers, jugaba con los dedos sobre el collar delgado que pendía del cuello pálido de la emperatriz.

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano y las estilistas se retiraron. Por formalidades o por otra cosa, Asseylum se había empeñado en seguir su papel como la soberana de Marte firmemente en presencia de marcianos. La rebelión contra la familia imperial, a pesar del tiempo, seguía fresca, y su determinante postura no podía flaquear ante nadie.

Se levantó; el vestido blanco cayó en pliegues suaves hacia el piso alfombrado.

Nina no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver a la bella novia ante ella.

—¡Qué monada! ¡Se ve muy bien, princesa! —halagó Klein, emocionada. Recibió una mirada irritada de la nodriza. —D-Digo, emperatriz.

—Por favor llámame Seylum, Nina-san. —pidió Asseylum, acercándose y tomando las manos de Nina entre las suyas con gesto amable. —Me alegro de que hayan podido venir. Estoy muy contenta de volver a ver a mis amigos de la Tierra.

—Ha sido una sorpresa recibir la invitación a su boda, Asseylum-san. —Calm esbozó una sonrisa. —Es un honor para nosotros poder estar aquí.

—Es una alegría tenerlos aquí, chicos. —la rubia sonrió ampliamente, hermosa y serena como de costumbre; sus ojos turquesa brillando de felicidad. Notó la ausencia de cierto personaje, y no tuvo trabas en preguntar con expresión abatida en el rostro:—¿Inaho-san no asistirá?

Inko se atragantó.

—T-Tuvo un imprevisto.

—¿Imprevisto? —parpadeó la emperatriz. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—A-Ah, verá...

—Asseylum-sama. —la voz de la nodriza resonó por la alcoba: tenía los dedos huesudos posados sobre el auricular en su oreja. La aludida se volteó a mirarle. —La teniente Kaizuka, el subteniente Kaizuka y su acompañante acaban de llegar.

—Déjalos pasar. —ordenó rápidamente Asseylum, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Amifumi.

Nuevamente se formó jaleo al interior de la amplia habitación. Las estilistas arrastraron otra vez a la sucesora de Rayregalia hacia el tocador gigante apostado contra la pared de patrones, y sus manos se movieron entre utensilios, adornos y el cabello lacio y rubio de la muchacha, creando maravillas. Una trenza corona, una flor naciente o un peinado simple; el trío discutía que sería mejor.

Fue cuando decidieron por el cabello suelto y la corona real que fueron interrumpidos por leves golpes a la puerta.

Los escoltas marcianos anunciaron la presencia de los Kaizuka, y Yuki e Inaho cruzaron el umbral de la entrada con postura rígida y aire elegante. La morena sonreía nerviosa, abrumada por tanto esplendor y tanta realeza frente a ella; por su parte el muchacho mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, muy para su costumbre.

—¡Inaho-san! —Asseylum se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de Kaizuka, emocionada, importándole poco si el vestido se arruinaba o su perfecto cabello de oro se despeinaba. Las estilistas y la propia nodriza chillaron ante semejante posibilidad.

Calm le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Rayeth, susurrándole un muy disimulado:—"_Para mí, ella parece muy enamorada"._

Areash le mandó a callar chistándole.

—¡Ya va, Inaho! ¡Has llegado muy tarde! —le replicó Inko, irritada por la escena.

Era evidente que los sentimientos no se van de la noche a la mañana.

—Lamento mucho la demora. Tuvimos que hacer varias paradas de camino aquí. —se disculpó, sonriendo apenas. Yuki, en silencio, le apoyaba a su manera. —Seylum-san, felicidades por su boda.

La susodicha sonrió enternecida, encogiendo los hombros y desviando la mirada turquesa hacia sus zapatos de tacón blancos, ligeramente sonrojada. Aunque el Conde Klancain Crutheo prometía ser un buen soberano y un esposo devoto, el corazón de la emperatriz de Vers latía por una única persona.

Y esa persona ya tenía a alguien más en quien pensar.

—Tenía muchos deseos de verte, Inaho-san. No podría empezar la ceremonia sin ti.

—Por favor, no se preocupe tanto.

Un ligero apretón de manos antes de separarse.

—¡Ya, Inaho! —la voz de Calm y su brazo rodeándole los hombros alertó a Kaizuka. —Has venido con ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Ella?

—¡S. Newman! Nos llegó la invitación hace un par de semanas. ¡Tu acompañante debe ser ella! ¿Es linda? Tiene que serlo; será tu esposa.

Asseylum pareció desconcertada al oír semejante revelación, sin embargo, supo disimularlo como tal, enredando los dedos en el vestido blanco; un traje de novia que le uniría de por vida a Klancain.

Inko bufó, cruzando los brazos, pero finalmente sonriendo ante la buena nueva.

Inaho tardó ligeramente en procesar la información. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró con un dejo de diversión anidada en sus facciones y se acercó a la entrada de la alcoba; había alguien que todavía seguía fuera, nervioso, carcomiéndose los dedos y temblando bajo la atención de los escoltas marcianos.

Alguien que pronto llevaría el apellido Kaizuka.

—Creo que "esposa" no es el término correcto. —afirmó el chico, recibiendo una mirada consternada de parte de Calm y un atisbo de esperanza de Asseylum. —Seylum-san, chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien.

—¿Alguien?

Inaho salió por un momento de la alcoba; la puerta abierta en una diminuta rendija donde se filtraban murmullos nerviosos, exaltados; con una voz trémula difícil de entender. Había dejos de excitación, de resentimiento, de miedo en los altos y bajos del tono; a veces se escuchaban súplicas vagas de "_No quiero hacerlo_".

Una de las pocas cosas que pasó desapercibida en ese momento, fue cuando Inaho se inclinó ligeramente para besarle los labios a su tímido acompañante y susurrarle un débil "_Voy detrás de ti"._

Cuando el incógnito puso un pie al interior de la habitación, el mundo se congeló.

Las leyes de la física y el espacio-tiempo no volvieron a surtir efecto.

No cuando el cabello rubio cenizo recientemente cortado y los ojos brillantes y temerosos de Slaine Troyard se expandieron y centellaron bajo la luz incandescente del candelabro del techo.

Calm no fue capaz de evitar chillar. Rayeth abrió los ojos con sorpesa. Nina e Inko se cubrieron la boca con ambas manos.

El rubio apretó los labios; Lemrina quiso levantarse de su silla de ruedas para lanzarse a sus brazos, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Soy Slaine Newman; encantado de conocerlos.

Una reverencia ante la emperatriz de Vers.

Asseylum solamente atinó a precipitarse hacia el chico y abrazarlo con fuerza; poco importante que el maquillaje se deshiciera entre sus lágrimas. No supo cuándo fue el preciso momento en que Slaine, influenciado por el sentimentalismo y el dolor guardado durante años en su pecho, comenzó a llorar.

—Slaine... —sollozó ella. —Slaine. ¡Slaine!

—Asseylum-hime.

Se abrazaron fuerte, como los pequeños y más preciados amigos que siempre fueron, cada uno lamentando y perdonando sus propios errores.

Slaine no había aprendido a odiarla, sino a quererla como lo que debía ser; una adorada hermana.

Asseylum no había aprendido a culparlo por sus crímenes, sino a recordar que el Slaine que conocía seguía en alguna parte de ese destruido muchacho.

Ambos habían aprendido el tipo de cosas que jamás olvidarían.

Perdonar desde el fondo del corazón es un arte que solo quienes han padecido el dolor del infierno saben dar.

**III**

—¿Qué piensas sobre ella? —le había preguntado Inaho en una oportunidad, una mes más tarde de haber derribado a Slaine en Tanegashima, ambos en la sala de _Aldnoah Drive _de la nave _Deucalion_.

—¿Sobre quién? —Slaine le observó por el rabillo del ojo, jugando con los botones de las mangas de su uniforme militar.

—Seylum-san. Qué piensas de ella.

Bajo un espacio cóncavo, frío y con resonancia sonora, las luces tenues del suelo apenas alumbraban el rostro pálido del hijo del profesor Troyard. Sus ojos brillaban con delicadeza, como agua tranquila, mientras Inaho le atisbaba de vez en vez, jugando a pensar que el chico era parte de su mundo.

Un mundo donde no había guerras y no caían ángeles del espacio exterior.

Slaine se lo pensó unos segundos; su voz se volvió con notas inusuales.

—Es la persona más amable y desinteresada que conozco. No busca motivos para ayudar a los demás. —contestó con seguridad, acariciando el colgante que le había sido devuelto. —Asseylum-hime es una buena persona.

—¿Has estado fijado en ella desde hace años o es un enamoramiento pasajero?

—¿Importa?

—Es irrelevante. —Admitió Inaho. —Pero tengo curiosidad por saber de todas formas.

Slaine se paseó suavemente por el lugar; fuera la noche imperaba con un mar de estrellas demasiado denso para no considerarse hermoso. Y ellos estaban allí, al interior de un lugar techado, platicando sobre temas que deberían quedarse entre los secretos más profundos de sus corazones.

¿Desde cuándo Kaizuka había empezado a mirarle con otros ojos?

¿Desde cuándo Troyard había desplazado muy ligeramente a su adorada princesa de su mente?

Nada era como debería.

—Le debo la vida. —contestó al final, girándose para ver al castaño a los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho. —Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

Inaho concentró sus ojos en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, sin ninguna expresión real en el rostro. Honestamente no sabía cómo sentirse, porque era complicado y confunso sentir algo determinado cuando se trataba del preciado amigo de Seylum-san. Era una vorágine de emociones que Kaizuka agradecía no saber expresar a través de su lenguaje corporal.

Si había algo especial en Slaine, Inaho no supo definir qué.

Las ideas iban y venían con una velocidad turbante. Vertiginoso e inestable, la cabeza de Inaho procesaba todo a mil por hora. Tenía curiosidad, ansias de saber más; algo que la mayor parte del tiempo venía con naturalidad, pero nunca por una persona.

Y las palabras se formaron en su mente.

Buscando los conceptos precisos.

La terminología adecuada.

—¿Qué harías si otra persona te ofrece su vida?

La bomba fue lanzada.

Slaine se detuvo en seco, incapaz de disimular su exaltada y pasmada cara. Sus ojos aguamarina viajaron rápidamente hacia Inaho, como pidiendo explicaciones a tan repentino cuestionamiento. Al ver que Kaizuka estaba más centrado en su celular que en una posible respuesta, llegó a la conclusión de que, en realidad, solo había sido una pregunta al aire.

No tendría porqué tener un trasfondo.

—Vivo para cumplir los deseos de la princesa. —dijo escueto.

Inaho soltó un resuello tenue.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué sucede, Orange? —inquirió Troyard, encarando una ceja. —Estás muy hablador.

Pero la cabeza de Inaho había vuelto a maquinar algo inclusive más escabroso.

—¿Qué harías... —hizo una pausa, dirigiendo sus orbes rojizos y agudos hacia Slaine. —...si ella te traiciona?

Troyard pasó los dedos sobre sus brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta militar azul, frunciendo los labios pálidos y mordiéndose la lengua.

—Me hundiría donde ella quisiese que me hundieses.

Un amor obsesivo y enfermizo.

Inaho se juró a sí mismo sacar a Slaine de él.

**IV**

Sobre la nieve que cubría los extensos jardines del Palacio de Invierno, Slaine iniciaba una caminata lenta, pausada y sin destino por sobre el hielo escarchado. Sus zapatos de gala se mojaban con cada paso que daba, el frío propio de Noviembre en Rusia le calaba los huesos con facilidad, y la gabardina negra que traía puesta sobre los hombros no era suficiente para protegerle del gélido invierno. A sus espaldas el palacio destellaba en luces, figuras y música retumbando por los alrededores; melodías clásicas propias del imperio marciano y sus costumbres.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Asseylum se casaría con un hombre de su infancia en medio de la hermosura propia de la Tierra?

Hablando en tecnicismos ambiguos, eso era exactamente lo que Slaine, desde sus doce años, siempre había deseado.

No había sido él el elegido para desposar a la soberana de Marte.

Y, hablando honestamente, así estaba bien.

Una brisilla helada le golpeó suavemente la mejilla derecha, y sus pómulos enrojecieron por el frío que le raspaba la piel desnuda. Se restregó la nariz, sorbiendo aire y metiendo las manos al interior de los bolsillos del gabán. En este mundo; un lugar lleno de vida, colores y formas; Slaine Troyard no existía.

Slaine Troyard había pasado a mejor vida, a diferencia de él.

Newman era un apellido que, incluso ahora, le resultaba ajeno.

Reflexionar sobre lo que era o había dejado de ser no venía al caso ni por asomo. Durante el periodo que pasó encerrado en el Sector Delta, había aprendido, junto con Kaizuka Inaho, que los nombres son meras invenciones humanas en mucho sentidos. Slaine optó por llamarse a sí mismo como quiso, porque eso no afectaba el ser interno que el nombre "Slaine" representaba. Porque "Slaine" también podía significar "Iván", "Nikolai", "Niki" o "Gale".

Podía seguir significando una infinidad de otros nombres, y seguiría siendo igual.

"Slaine" también podía significar "Inaho".

Le gustaba así.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y dejó que el vaho caliente se deslizara por sus labios hacia el exterior. Vio su aliento desvanecerse en el aire, caliente, tibio y frío finalmente, mientras susurraba el nombre de su peor archienemigo.

El antagonista de su historia.

El héroe encarnado.

El único individuo que había terminado por jurarle amor eterno.

—Deberías entrar antes de que te resfríes; hace frío aquí.

Sus palabras le sacaron de golpe de sus cavilaciones. Se giró sobresaltado, trastrabillando apenas con la nieve acumulada alrededor de sus zapatos, observando a un inmóvil Inaho cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho y observándole a través del único ojo visible.

El único que le quedaba.

Frunció los labios ante este pensamiento.

—Solo un poco más. —dijo, y cerró los ojos, alzando el mentón y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. —Me habré ido en un rato...

Escuchó la nieve crujir bajo las pisadas del castaño, suaves y tersas, acompasadas con su propia respiración tenue e invisible. La música seguía sonando, las luces continuaban danzando bajo una noche que dictaminaba las una de la madrugada; los pasos de baile de una torpe Lemrina que no podía luchar contra la gravedad y su propia invalidez seguían frescos en su mente.

¿Cómo había podido ganarse el perdón de todos aquellos a quienes había dañado?

¿Cómo había podido ser amado de una manera tan intensado por él?

No quería seguir pensando.

Sintió unas manos cálidas posarse sobre sus congeladas mejillas. Abrió los ojos apenas, percatándose de cómo el rostro de Inaho, a escasos centímetros del suyo, mantenía su calor incluso en medio de un clima tan desesperantemente helado.

—Estás enfriando mucho. —dijo el castaño. —Insisto en que deberías volver dentro; es agradable la temperatura para ti.

—No quiero volver al interior.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero estar a solas... —hizo una pausa y, desviando la mirada con un rubor acentuado en los pómulos, dijo:—A solas contigo...

Inaho esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Slaine inhaló hondo, con paciencia, con lentitud, como si temiera que pudiera ahogarse en cualquier momento. Negó con la cabeza, y apoyó su frente en el hombro del castaño, aspirando su olor y el perfume que llevaba puesto para la ocasión.

—No, guarda silencio; así está bien.

Inaho acató; de por sí era alguien de pocas palabras. Rodeó la cintura del rubio con un brazo y enredó los dedos delgados de la otra en sus cabellos cenizos, acariciando, masajeando, disfrutando del contacto mutuo. Posó sus labios sobre la coronilla de Slaine y repartió pequeños besos azarosos que lograron hacer enrojecer aún más al muchacho.

El chico de verdosa mirada se tensó ante tantas muestras de cariño, y decidió por levantar la cabeza y atisbar directamente al castaño. Vio, en su camino, el parche negro que cubría el hueco vacío que tenía por ojo, y se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar en cómo había acabado así.

Habían tantas historias detrás de cada cicatriz.

Un motivo por herida tras herida.

Rozó con la yema de los dedos el parche; Inaho le miró con insistencia.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó Kaizuka, cogiendo la mano de Slaine entre la suya con suavidad. —Solo hay un ojo de vidrio para darle forma al párpado.

Pero Slaine no pudo.

—Lo siento tanto... —se disculpó, tomando el rostro de Inaho entre sus manos y besando el parche oscuro, queriendo sanarlo, recomponerlo, devolverle lo que le faltaba, lo que debería estar allí.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

¿Cómo había siquiera pensado en hacerle daño él?

Debía estar completamente demente.

—Quiero besarte. —las palabras de Inaho le sobresaltaron. Levantó la mirada raudamente, encontrándose con el ojo rojizo de su pareja. Le miraba con insistencia, con devoción, con ansias de más. —¿Puedo?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, sonrojado hasta la médula.

—Odio que seas tan directo e insensible en esto.

Y fue Slaine quien se inclinó para tocarle la boca con los labios. Fue un beso lento, pausado, lleno de amor y de entrega, atiborrado en el tipo de sensaciones que les revuelven el estómago y los llevan a hacer las locuras más inimaginables existentes posibles. Y no le molestaban que los años pasaran y ellos continuaran besándose, queriéndose a su manera.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurró el rubio contra sus labios, acariciando las mejillas de Kaizuka con sus pulgares, sin despegarse de él.

Inaho sonrió.

—¿Esto te dice algo?

Mostró su dedo anular izquierdo; un anillo de compromiso brillaba en él.

Slaine se sonrojó violentamente, tartamudeando.

—Deberías usarlo luego de que nos casemos.

—Eso es solo tecnicismo y tradición. —espetó el castaño, sonriendo apenas. —Me gusta usarlo desde ya.

Slaine, conmovido, entrelazó sus manos con las de su amante, y apoyó su frente contra la contraria, respirando hondo y pausado, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar ese preciso instante. Rodeado de nieve, de luces, de música, de estrellas... rodeado de todo lo que amaba y llegaría a amar en su vida.

Alguien que había sido obligado a perder su nombre y su identidad.

Alguien que le había hecho recuperarla con paciencia, afecto y pequeños detalles.

Alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, paso a paso, pedazo a pedazo, recomponiendo una vida.

—_Orange..._

—¿Qué?

—Estoy feliz de ser Slaine Kaizuka.

Slaine escondió el rostro en el hombro de Inaho, y este rodeó su cuerpo son sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el frío le raspara las mejillas con delicadeza.

—No me importa cómo te llames realmente; solo está el hecho de que eres una parte importante de mí, y quiero que las cosas se queden así.

Troyard soltó un resuello.

—Es una manera ambigua de decir que te gusto.

—Lo es. —admitió y, acercando sus labios al oído contrario, susurró. —Sé feliz conmigo.

Slaine sonrió, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inaho y se permitió morir una vez más en sus brazos.

Él siempre lo rescataría, le sanaría y uniría cada una de sus partes, de sus piezas, de su rompecabezas hasta dejarlo completo, vivo y latiendo. Y Slaine solo viviría para latir por él, porque esa era su misión en la vida, eso es lo que quería ser, la razón por la cual seguía pisando el mundo.

Slaine pertenecía a esta parte del mundo, junto con Inaho.

Cómo dos estrellas fugaces que conocieron el cielo y se quedaron en la tierra.

Todo volvía a su equilibrio; el hogar que él desesperdamente estaba buscando, el lugar que no sabía que todavía existía para él. Pensando que su destino era morir en la base Lunar hace un año y medio, redescubriendo el mundo y sus colores, sus formas, sus sabores. Los colores del invierno y del verano, de Mayo y Enero, del Norte y del Sur.

Todo, al final, terminaba encajando en su lugar.

Y Slaine sería feliz.

* * *

**Génesis**

**Fin**

* * *

Y, listo. Me siento muy bien al poder terminar mi propia versión del Final de Aldnoah. A pesar de que la primera parte fue un poco más concreta, esta segunda parte a sido netamente especulativa. Honestamente quería agregar más cosas, pero creo que esa imaginación puedo dejarla para otro proyecto.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus maravillosos reviews y sus lecturas! De verdad me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado; espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final. ¡A mí me pareció muy emotivo! Un poco OOC, pero qué puedo hacer contra eso; todo fanfic tiene su cuota de OOC.

Espero leernos pronto en otro proyecto.

¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
